1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication networks and, in particular, to call blocking based on the network access type for the called party.
2. Statement of the Problem
Call blocking is a service that allows a subscriber to define what calls he/she receives. For instance, the subscriber may block one or more specific telephone numbers. The subscriber may also block a category of calls, such as anonymous calls. Call blocking may take place in a PBX or key system, in a central office for the subscriber, or in some other system. Current call blocking services are tailored for the recipient of calls (i.e., the called party).
For a variety of reasons, a calling party may want to use call blocking services to block his/her own outgoing calls. The calling party might not want to complete a call to a called party that is accessing the communication network with a particular network access type, such as a wireless access type, a circuit-based access type, etc. As an example, telemarketers are not allowed to call wireless phones. At the same time, telemarketers have no easy way of determining whether a phone number is to a wireless phone or not, especially with the advent of number portability. Therefore, a problem exists that communication networks do not provide call blocking services for calling parties that block calls based on the network access type for the called party.